The Other People
by Zirailie
Summary: The other people are those who you don't see up front. They are not rich, educated, or of high status; but without them things would not get done. Naruto is one of these other people, he is a sex slave for the army, and must do as he is told to live.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto characters

This is yaoi

Enjoy

Name: The Other People

Summary: The other people are those who you don't see up front. they are not rich, educated, or of high status; but without them things would not get done. Naruto is one of this other people, he is a sex slave for the army, and must do as he is told to live.

* * *

Prelude

People caught out at this time went about their business in silence, communicating in stares rather than syllables. The battles caused constant bombing, but at this time it pause making the moment of silence unnatural. Both sides at rest, both side growing paranoid at the fact that any minuet it would begin once again, that the war was not yet over.

The soldiers camps appeared like a village, separated in ranks and divided by small streets : "chiefs" for the high rank and "rats" for the cleaners. The name of the streets fallowing those who lived on them, but the name given to a young man who walked down the main dirt road to the exit (of the military village) was something much less creative.

"whore!"

The voice came from one of the tents, which one impossible to tell since all are an identical faded green color. The young man paid no attention to it, and kept walking. He reached the gate, The guard was tall, his hair long enough to cover half his face, he made no eye contact and did not proceeded to question him as he left.

It was a ten minute walk to his home, he had memorized the trees that lead to his house. The birds nest guided him to the right an he would keep to that direction for most of the trip. As he walked he could feel he spirit of the forest and its hated for him. It sent cool air to form goose bumps on his neck. He ran wishing to leave it behind. Soon he found the berryless bush that guided him towards the river. He walked by the river until he came to his "home", made up of ten tents.

Out of one of the tents came out a young man around his age.

"so how'd it go?"

He shrugged his shoulders not really knowing how it went himself. He left him with out a word and entered the biggest tent that did not require you to bend over to get in. Inside was their guardian, Iruka.

He was older than him, but was not considered an adult by himself or the rest of the guys that lived there. As he walked in Iruka looked up giving an exasperated sigh, and a look of sadness.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

The young man didn't respond as he sat in front of him. He stared at the pen on the desk not really thinking of anything. Iruka got of is chair and grabbed Naruto's face in his hands.

"Ne Naruto, can you tell me the name of the sergeant you slept with"

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head no.

"can you describe what he looked like" once again he shook his head no.

" last question, after this you can rest, did at any time the blindfold come off your eyes"

The first bomb of the day went of in the background.

* * *

More chapters will be added

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto characters

This is yaoi

Enjoy

Name: The Other People

Summary: The other people are those who you don't see up front. they are not rich, educated, or of high status; but without them things would not get done. Naruto is one of this other people, he is a sex slave for the army, and must do as he is told to live.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Better, Beautiful, Fair**

The cracking of bones was all Naruto could hear as the fists made contact with his body. He did not dare take of the blind fold or fight back, both considered big no no's as a prostitute. He began crawling for the door trying to run away without calling the attention of the other soldiers, but as soon as he moved he was hit over his head causing him to cry out in pain.

"Stupid bitch!"

The juniors sergeant, son of the commander, picked Naruto up by the neck, choking him. His face was red, contortioned into the face of a beast, but Naruto could not see it. He could only feel the anger directed towards him. It was not ten minuets before that the junior sergeant had been undressing him; tenderly removing his dress, kissing him on the neck, and laying him on the bed when suddenly he began punching him. Naruto could not breath and almost looked forward to the peace death would bring his burning lungs, then someone entered the room.

"what's going on here?"

The junior commander dropped him, Naruto fell to the ground like a sack of bones, hitting his head on the floor ,but he did not care. His body took in the first breath like the starved would food. A tear ran down his face but he had neither the strength or care to wipe it off. "This imbecile tricked me, Sergeant Uchiha"

His tone was that of a subordinate, he spoke calmly and none threatening a great juxtaposition to what he had been doing. Naruto heard footsteps approaching him, and he prayed they would be those of death. He was surprised when he felt a blanket being rapped around him to cover his naked body. A pair of arms picked him up and carried him. "This will be reported, Harou"

"You and I both know there is no need Sergeant, why trouble my father with such filth"

Sergeant Uchiha face was stern as he looked at Harou, he knew his status and knew what was expected of him. He left the tent carrying Naruto in his hands, never before had Naruto felt so safe, but he also knew the safety would not last much longer. They entered another tent, he was placed on a bed. Sergeant Uchiha began untying the blindfold, but Naruto reached his hands up keeping it in place, he shook his head trying to get his hands off of him and sent his blond wig flying off. Sergeant Uchiha step back astonished at his new discovery, he tore the blind fold off of Naruto's face. Naruto's strong chin, full lips, and blue eyes caught Uchiha's eyes.

"Who are you?" He was no longer protective of him, the care he had shown before had left as soon as he knew he was a man and not a defenseless village women.

"I'm a P One" Naruto hoped he would know what it meant so he wouldn't have to explain.

"A what?"

"Army prostitute"

Uchiha temper didn't change "a sex slave?". Naruto looked down as he nodded, he heard the disgust in his voice and uneasiness of temper. Uchiha stepped away from him, leaving Naruto fearing for what he would do to him when he came back.

A pair of cloths were thrown at him.

"Put those on and leave." the command was given from another room, and Naruto was happy he would not be returning. He quickly removed the blanket and began putting on the pants. From the other room Uchiha peeked from the door, his eyes centered on Naruto muscled arms, wide shoulders, and blue eyes once again. He saw Naruto remove the bra that had fooled him into believing he was a women, an orange falling off of the cup. Uchiha felt shame as he looked on, but was completely absorbed in him. As soon as he saw him leave he was able to breath properly, his heart not beating as hard as it had when the wig had flown of. He wasn't sure what his shortness of breath or quickness of heart represented, but he summed it up to be anger and tried to forget about the man with the blue eyes.

-----------------------

Naruto ran through the forest, his feet being stabbed by twigs since he had not been given shoes. He was in pain his body close to completely shutting down, but all he could think of was Sergeant Uchiha's face. The image of his black eyes and fair skin distracted him from the ominous forest. The memory of feeling safe kept him going. But as soon as he heard the voices of the others he remembered Sergeants Uchiha's anger and his power and knew that he should do everything possible to forget all of those happy feelings. They had no place in his life, they would just encourage him in hoping for the better, the beautiful, and fair. And he had already learned those things belonged to the Sergeants not the other people like himself.

Naruto made no effort of reporting in with Iruka. He went straight into Kiba's and his tent, he removed the clothes as fast as his bruised body allowed him. He threw them in the corner trying to forget the ambrosial smell of them. Naruto put on his own tattered clothing, and wiped the makeup and blood of his face. He fell asleep as soon as his head laid down, and was not successful in keeping the better, beautiful, fair memory of Uchiha out of his dream.

* * *

Hope you liked it, chapter two will be up as soon as possible.


End file.
